Natalie Breez (DeltaStriker)
Natalie Breez is a Hero who was created in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. History Creation/Early Years Natalie was created like most other Heroes,but one thing was different. She was programmed with the ability to talk to animals. She was trained at the Hero Academy along with William Furno and Mark Surge. She graduated at the top of her class, and was promoted senior rookie. Zeta 5 Team Breez was assigned to lead Zeta 5 team a team of rookies. The Team's members were Daniel Rocka and Margery Hex. Their first mission was to Velvax CityA string of robberies had left the local police baffled. The mission went smoothly, making good marks on Breez's record. Later, the Team was assigned to track the notorious criminal Maim. They caught him, adding another perfect mission to Breez's record. After 10 more successful missions, Breez was promoted to full Hero status. She was assigned to Beta 12 Team. Beta 12 Team Early in Breez's time with Beta 12, the team was sent on a recon mission to Zaxinia. The mission went well until the team was attack by a Quaza Dragon. Breez's attempts at communication failed, and the Dragon continued it's assault. Eventually, only Breez and the Team leader were left standing. The Dragon grabbed the leader in his claws and prepared to kill. Breez instantly analyzed the situation and jumped into action. She drove her Boomerang into the Dragon's stomach, killing it instantly. Even though the mission was considered a success and she received a commendation for saving her team leader, she still regrets the unnecessary loss of life. Upgrade/Recon Team Breez was one of the first Heroes to be upgraded to 2.0. She continued to serve with Beta 12 Team, but she was far ahead of them. After adding 11 more successful missions under her belt, she was accepted into Recon Team. Her first assignment in Recon Team was to Planetoid 465, where she was to track down the elusive Blitzer. The mission was a success, but Blitzer escaped by unexplainable means on the return to Hero Factory. The escape was not blamed on Breez, and her perfect record still stood. Then, with her perfect record at 25 successful missions, there was a tragic event at Teltrax 7. Teltrax 7 Breez was assigned to stop a drug deal in the Underworld of Teltrax 7. It was a supposed fairly simple mission, but it went horribly wrong. Breez caught the dealer just as the deal to place. However, the buyer escaped and notified his employers, members of V.I.R.U.S. (a powerful criminal organization). A hit squad was sent to eliminate Breez. The squad found Breez in an alley, and they attacked. They failed to kill or capture Breez, and returned to their Masters empty handed. After this first encounter with the squad, Breez called for reinforcements. A team of Heroes was sent as backup. The team had just landed when another hit squad attacked. The new Heroes were caught completely off guard. The fierce battle that followed resulted in the deaths of two Heroes and the injury of three others. The hit squad also rescued the drug dealer. This was the first failed mission of Breez'ss entre career. It caused many to lose trust in her, and the quality of her performance began to drop. Winston Mr. Makuro noticed the problem and devised a solution. He had a Hero made using the same mold as Breez, resulting in Winston Breez. Winston was introduced to Breez as her 'brother'. Breez was skeptical at first, but she eventually grew to like her 'brother'. The he was taken to the academy. Breez began the same decline she had suffered after Teltrax 7. Equipment 1.0 Form Breez wielded twin Energized Boomerangs in her 1.0 form. In her 2.0 form, she used two Multi-Tool blades. In her current 3.1 form, she uses a spear and shield. Her tail can be a deadly weapon, and her headgear is shaped like the head of a lizard. As an XL Hero, Breez carries a massive Heavy Machine Gun. Personality Most of the time, Breez is outgoing and friendly. However, when she's on a mission, she is dangerous. Appearances *''Rise of Overlord'' (mentioned only) Trivia *The original Breez 3.0 was built by DeltaStriker's brother. Delta expanded on the design. *Breez's headgear is the same as Corroder. Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:Hero Factory XL Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Green Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 3.1 Category:Hero Factory Universe